The technical problem solved by the device, which is the subject of the present invention is a design and construction of accurate measuring of the under-pressure in the vacuum bag and a design and construction of special liner clothing for the user of the device. The accuracy of the measurement of the current value of the under-pressure in the vacuum bag depends on the position and distance of the pressure gauge. To ensure appropriate accuracy the pressure gauge should measure the under-pressure directly, therefore a direct physical link should be establish between the interior of the bag and the measuring instrument. The liner clothing to be put on by the patient before he/she puts on the vacuum bag should fit close to the body in order to create equal treatment conditions within the entire vacuum bag. Due to various body contours it is hard to achieve consistency of under-pressure in known devices as rigid felt is used as a liner. Consequently, all body parts in the bag cannot be treated under identical conditions. The technical problem to be solved is, therefore, how to achieve even conditions within the entire vacuum bag although the liner clothing is equal for all users, i.e. for small, tall, thin and fat patients. It is clear that the liner clothing should be flexible enough to fit well to different body shapes.